


Ferus Is A Manwhore For The Following Reasons

by reliablemachine



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablemachine/pseuds/reliablemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said they were justified reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferus Is A Manwhore For The Following Reasons

Ferus Olin had kissed a lot of people. It didn't really seem like the kind of thing he would do, considering how proper he acted for the most part, but it was his little secret.

Usually, the other padawan boys he kissed wanted it slow; touching and petting and lazing about. But Ferus didn't have time for slow. He needed a punctuated, hasty release -- satisfaction, then back to studying. Some boys gave Ferus exactly what he needed, usually in an unlocked maintenance closet or someone's dorm after class. Ferus liked kissed that involved sloppy tongues and clashing teeth and groping through thick Jedi robes... He liked making out and maybe dry humping, and then saying goodbye and never talking about it again...

Simple. Ferus liked kissing to be simple... And then Ferus kissed Anakin Skywalker.

Ferus had never been kissed the way Anakin kissed him; smooth and rough at the same time, and with a passion Ferus couldn't explain. Anakin kissed like it was going out of style -- like there was no tomorrow and like kissing was the only thing left to do. Ferus was kind of overwhelmed by it, to be honest; it made him feel out of control and that sort of scared him, but it also sort of turned him on.

It happened for the first time after a particularly vigorous lightsaber class. Ferus was tired and didn't put two and two together when Anakin dropped his towel in the dressing room. After all, Anakin was always getting naked: it was hardly a recent development.

After that time, things just weren't the same.

It happened for the second time when Ferus was studying. Just minding his own business in the quietest corner of the Archives, and Anakin had snuck up on him and planted one on him like it wasn't a big deal. From then on, Ferus always sat with his back to the wall.

Ferus was more careful after that little incident. The kissing still continued -- with much fervor and enthusiasm -- but it was done in either Anakin's bedroom or Ferus's fresher, and only when both Masters were otherwise occupied (Ferus's rule). Anakin didn't seem to mind, anyway. Not, that is, until one evening in particular.

Siri and Obi-Wan were attending one of Mace Windu's quarterly tea parties in his study upstairs, so, naturally, Anakin's hand was down Ferus's pants, and Ferus's tongue was down Anakin's throat. They were going at it rather fiercely when Anakin stopped suddenly and grabbed Ferus's hand.

"Let's go do it against the cooling unit in the kitchen," he said, and the suggestion was met with a forceful shake of the head from Ferus.

Anakin pouted. "Why not? Come on, it'll be fun, I promise..."

"Anakin..." Ferus said sagely, reclining on his sleep couch. "If there is anything more awkward than your Master walking in on you making out with another Padawan, it is on a very short list."

Anakin hesitated for a moment; leaned against the doorframe and idly picked at the hem of his shirt, when he noticed Ferus watching him with feigned disinterest, so he picked more blatently, lifting up the front of his shirt slowly.

"You know, Ferus, your Master could always catch us in here just as easily as she could catch us in the kitchen," he mumbled with the tiniest pout, and Ferus narrowed his eyes.

"There's a lock on my door for a reason, Skywalker," he muttered, and eyed Anakin's exposed midriff. "Would you quit with that, please? You're going to make me vomit."

It was Anakin's turn to narrow his eyes, and then he started unbuttoning his pants slyly and Ferus frowned and turned to face the other way. That was, of course, a mistake, as, not ten seconds later, he felt slim fingers tugging up his shirt at the back, and a tongue tracing a line from the waistband of his trousers to between his shoulderblades. Ferus purred softly (and would adamantly deny it many years into the future) and rolled back around to face Anakin.

"You know, we could always just shag like normal people," he said, toying absently with a button on Anakin's sleeve and Anakin hissed loudly.

"What is more normal than impaling your innocence against the cool metal of the icebox?" Anakin implored, and Ferus raised an eyebrow. He was going to come up with a detailed response to that, but then decided it was a rhetorical question after all, and just frowned some more.

"Look, it doesn't really matter what you say; I'm not doing anything obscene in the kitchen, which is, in case you hadn't noticed, directly in front of the door... You know, the door to the hallway? The door my Master is going to walk through if we do anything out there?"

Anakin scoffed and grabbed Ferus's hand -- the one that was still playing with a button -- and shoved it down to his stomach. Ferus gladly obliged and began poking at Anakin's bellybutton.

"You realise that the longer we sit in here, the closer it is to the time when she's actually going to get back, right?" Anakin probed, and Ferus poked his bellybutton rather visciously. Anakin went 'oof', then continued. "I mean, the longer you make me sit here convincing you, the higher the chance of her actually catching us... So you should probably give in now to save yourself the embarrassment."

Ferus glowered, and rolled around until he was (partially) on top of Anakin.

"See, there won't _be_ any embarrassment, because I'm not doing it," he mumbled while lunging for Anakin's left ear with his mouth. Anakin squealed in a most unsettling way and pushed at Ferus until they were back in their previous position -- side by side and facing each other.

"I really don't want to get violent with you, Olin, because I know how much you secretly like it, but I'm starting to consider it," Anakin stated wryly, and grabbed at Ferus's hand again. Ferus eyed him warily.

"I mean, I know how much you love me squeezing your um..." Anakin paused to search for the right words, " _nether purse_..." He had to stop again so Ferus could giggle into the front of his shirt. "But... it's not exactly something I necessarily want to do. After all, you're pretty gross."

Ferus calmed down after a while and scowled faintly. "You're the one who wants my cock up your arse..." he muttered, and couldn't help giggling some more when Anakin flushed faintly.

"You asshole," Anakin muttered. "Just get up already. I want to get this done before you Master actually does get back."

Ferus glared and slapped Anakin's again-traveling hand away. "I already told you, I'm not doing it... Come off it, honestly."

But that didn't look like it was happening any time soon. Anakin stretched out on Ferus's bed and, without warning, reached over and grabbed Ferus's crotch. Ferus grunted and curled into a ball.

"I warned you about this, Olin." Anakin squirmed around to avoid Ferus's flailing arms. "Didn't want to have to resort to violence, but you wouldn't listen. Soon I'm gonna have to use my belt."

Ferus managed to pin one of Anakin's arms and climbed up on top of him, then shoved a foot in his face. Anakin made a face and bit Ferus's toe through his sock.

"Bloody--! Anakin, honestly!" he cried, and stuffed his socked foot farther into Anakin's mouth. It felt a little strange and kind of disgusting, but it worked, because Anakin let go. Ferus was about to roll off him again, however, when Anakin lunged at him and tackled him to the bed.

"Look, Ferus, we're doing it against your icebox whether you like it or not, so just give up now," he demanded, but Ferus would have none of that. If Anakin wasn't going to smarten up, Ferus would just have to resort to the lowest form of punishment available to a Padawan. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed blindly for Anakin's Padawan braid and yanked hard.

Anakin shrieked (in his defence, it was a pretty manly shriek) and straddled Ferus's stomach and clawed at his chest.

"Ferus!" he yelped, and grabbed his own braid in an attempt to stop the pulling. Ferus chortled in a frighteningly sinister way and finally let go of the poor braid. Anakin held it gingerly as he knelt over Ferus, and pouted severely. "That was mean... More than mean: that was horribly mean, and you need to be punished for it."

Ferus frowned. This wasn't working out the way he had hoped. Plus Anakin presently had the higher ground as it were. It wasn't looking good.

Anakin cackled triumphantly, held Ferus's arms together above his head, and leaned his face down close.

"For your punishment, you have to do me a favour," he cooed, and Ferus sighed. Three guesses what Anakin's 'favour' was going to be, and the first two don't count.

"Come on, Ferus, I know you're getting worn down by my charm."

Ferus wanted to punch someone. The last thing he wanted to do was give into Anakin's demands, but all the wrestling and braid pulling and rubbing had made his body react in a very irritating way, and there was no way Anakin was going to let that slip.

"I knew it, Olin. Let's go... Come on."

He tugged at Ferus's shirt and Ferus sat up slowly, mumbling that Anakin was a bloody sodding cockfuck and Anakin mumbled that was the point, and Ferus stood up and stretched.

The kitchen was spotless, as usual. Anakin immediately threw himself against the cooling unit and peered at Ferus over his shoulder. Ferus kept staring at the front door, but then Anakin dropped his pants and beckoned Ferus closer with a finger and a grin, and Ferus indulged him. Anakin turned around and pulled Ferus in for a sloppy kiss as soon as he was close enough, and Ferus made a soft 'mmph' noise and pressed closer. He could feel that familiar power taking control and he tried not to swoon too blatently.

"I knew you wanted it..." Anakin whispered, busying himself with unbuckling Ferus's belt and tugging down his trousers, and really, Ferus couldn't argue. He nibbled on Anakin's neck and ear some, then Anakin turned back around and shoved his read against Ferus's crotch, and Ferus let out a little breath.

He gave another cautious glance at the door, and the first thing he heard, besides a soft sigh, after pressing into Anakin, was the sound of keys and Siri's voice saying, "Ferus, I'm back--!"


End file.
